Lejos de este mundo
by Wrl
Summary: dedicado a Queen Latifa


Bueno, este pequeñísimo fic, va dedicado para mi amiga Queen Latifa. Ten un gran día, y disculpa por el "retraso infeccioso" -

MUA!

cya!

Lejos de este mundo

A lo lejos, en la majestuosidad de aquel cerro, se divisaba a un pequeño punto irregular avanzando con paso lento. Yugi había pasado muchas horas, caminando entre el manto de nieve del cual se había provisto aquella parte de la naturaleza. Los copos suaves caían como pétalos desde el cielo. Sus pasos eran cada vez más débiles, y toda su fuerza se concentraba en la estaca de madera con la que se apoyaba para seguir adelante. Un risco tras otro...una piedra y otra, eran ya cosas conocidas para salvarse de ellas en ese largo trayecto. Nadie sabía porque estaba ahí.

Inútilmente, comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, pero no podía, tenía miedo de caer. Fue entonces cuando pensó que no había sido buena idea continuar hasta la cumbre. Yugi bajó su mirada para darse cuenta de su débil cuerpo, con el cual trató de hacer lo que ahora estaba fracasando. Entonces, no podía retroceder..tendría que seguir adelante con la esperanza de encontrar algo, sea bueno o malo.

Su rostro era aún mucho más pálido que de costumbre. Sus ojos estaban tapados por la pequeña sombra de su brazo, al cual utilizaba como defenza. Cada paso lo debilitaba más y más. Angustiado de su situación, paró y se recostó en el frío suelo de nieve en el que se encontraba. Miró a través de la neblina y logró darse cuenta de la altura a la que estaba. Todo se veía tan bello, tan frágil e increiblemente sencillo. Yugi movía la cabeza de un lado a otro para contemplar el paisaje. Tristemente sonrió y con dificultad, viró su cuerpo y abrió su cargamento, de ahí, saco un pedazo de papel y un lápiz. Su mano temblorosa comenzó a hacer breves rasgos de lo que en realidad quería escribir

_Pétalos caen desde el cielo, vacíos y fríos,_

_consumiendo a mis alrededores,_

_y llenando a los fríos corazones._

_La brisa acaricia mi frío rostro,_

_como si quisiera curarme de este mal,_

_como si quisiera que yo sienta que me quiere_

_Esta noche, me recostaré en la tierra,_

_y desde lejos veré a las estrellas danzar,_

_interminables filas y formaciones harán._

_Esta noche, mientras la luna brille,_

_todos los insectos entonarán su canción,_

_el sonido más frío que he podido escuchar._

_Esta noche, te envolveré con mis brazos,_

_no te dejaré ir a ninguna parte,_

_solo el silencio te podrá hablar _

_Imágenes llueven en mi cabeza,_

_recuerdos pasan una y otra vez,_

_como si quisiera ver algo...sin tenerlo ahí_

_Hoy, nadaré en el inmenso mar de la calma,_

_y los luceros apareceran en la oscuridad,_

_todas las luces se confundirán,_

_y yo con ellas voy también.._

_Hoy, la luz del sol no me alcanzará,_

_escaparé de todos y de nadie,_

_tomaré un nuevo rumbo contigo_

_Hoy, sonreiré y te veré claramente al frente.._

_Cerraré mis ojos y recordaré bellas cosas.._

_No quiero que el olvido te arrebate_

_No quiero que las lágrimas marquen mi rostro._

_Miraré siempre el gris manto del firmamento.._

_Estaré cuando el cielo se esté quemando lentamente_

_No te he olvidado, eres algo que el tiempo no puede borrar._

_No más dolor, no más amor,. estaré ahí por tí,_

_desvaneciéndome como una visión,_

_volando suavemente como una pluma.._

_ahí estaré..._

En esos momentos, Yugi no tenía más fuerzas ..y dejó de escribir. Con la poca energía que aún tenía en su ser, vio como el lapiz, se desvanecía suavemente de su mano, convirtiéndose en polvo y brillando mientras se alejaba, yéndose a su destino incierto. El papel aún estaba ahí, y lo podía ver a pesar de tener los párpados salpicados de nieve.

De pronto, una sombra se acercó silenciosamente. Unos ojos camesí brillaron entre las nubes, y poco a poco se fue formando aquella figura tan familiar. El faraón estaba sonriente al frente de Yugi, quien también respondió muy complaciente. Yami dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios, y adoptó cierta posición muy cerca del pequeño, solamente para contemplar su belleza. Luego extendió su mano hacia su hikari, quien muy complaciente la tomó, con más fuerza de la que había perdido hace poco. Sus ojos se encontraron mirando la eternidad de sus corazones.


End file.
